Cita doble
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Una apuesta con Adrien, el atractivo modelo y su actual novio, no pensó que le haría cambiar de opinión respecto sobre Chloe Bourgeois... Hecho por Gotti Calavera


Holiguiiss mi gente, desde hace mucho que no escribía de este fandom y creo que en ello explico mis actuales obsesiones, solo algunas... Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano, que lo disfruten.

 _Miraculous Ladybug_ _no me pertenece, su autoría es de Thomas Astruc_

* * *

 _ **Cita doble**_

* * *

Una apuesta con Adrien, el atractivo modelo y su actual novio, no pensó que le haría cambiar de opinión respecto sobre Chloe Bourgeois.

Todo empezó por la iniciativa del Agreste, la ComicMax* de París se haría en un par de semanas, quería ir con Marinette y hacer _cosplay_ de una pareja. Mari por otro lado pensó que era un mundo totalmente ajeno para ella; a penas llego a un punto de acostumbrarse a las acosadoras del chico y unos cuantos paparazis en su vida civil como modelo, esto también era otra parte del rubio.

Así que se decidiría por una apuesta. El que usará la menor cantidad de su poder máximo ―Lucky Charm y Cataclismo― hablaría por ambos, no pensó que su chico gato fuera muy obstinado cuando se juega con ello; sabe que su novio es fanático, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto.

El reto era de una semana y para su sorpresa fueron tres akumas que interrumpieron, todos fueron derrotados sin la ayuda del Cataclismo.

Adrien Agreste venció.

El fin de semana tenían que pensar en una pareja, Marinette no quería usar peluca y ni lentillas; el modelo está acostumbrado a ello así que no le importa, también debían escoger una que ambos conozcan, por eso hicieron una lista. Descartaron pareja tras pareja por razones obvias; no me gusta este personaje, no sé nada sobre él o esa pareja no es mi OTP (esta excusa era del modelo).

No supieron con exactitud cómo llegaron a escoger la categoría de los musicales, aunque el rubio se opuso un poco porque _shippeaba_ la chica con la antagonista, pero si no fuera por el desastroso final del hombre, hubiera deseado que terminaran juntos.

Telas e hilos vuelan en la habitación de la heroína. Su novio no tenía problema, de hecho dijo que utilizaría una vieja gabardina y lo teñiría de negro; también asegura tener una peluca morena para hacer un _cosplay_ de Jashon Dean*. Ella tendría que hacer todo, desde la chaqueta hasta los calcetines.

¿Estas son las complicaciones de tener un novio _geek_?

No quería imaginar si tuvieran hijos, ya se imagina a Emma con un traje de Sakura Card Captor* y al pequeño Hugo de Kero*. Sonríe ante esas locas fantasías y un día antes del evento termina su traje de una Heather Azul: Verónica Sawyer*.

Nunca pensó ver tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar, según dijeron estaban las productoras de un anime de patinaje artístico que se hizo muy famoso. Pero en fin había casi de todo, desde videojuegos hasta comics, iba agarrada de la mano de Adrien; cuando lo vio no lo reconoció, tuvo que quitarse la peluca para ver esos mechones rubios porque si no sufría de los golpes de Marinette por "acosarla".

Muchos pedían foto con ellos, Mari se pone nerviosa por las miradas ajenas aunque el gatito les gruñía o les dedicaba la mirada de JD* psicópata y se alejaban fascinados por el papel que desarrollaba.

― ¿Dónde estarán?

― ¿Quiénes?

Adrien se rasco la cabeza nervioso― Chloe y su novi…―pudo escuchar algo romperse en su novia.

― ¿¡Qué!?

―Su cita tampoco esta tan familiarizado a esto, y solo necesito…

― ¿Me pides que me quede con "él" mientras tú te vas con Chloe?―exclamo alterada.

―Solo para la fila, ella tiene boletos para el pase VIP, cuando quería comprarlos se me agotaron y realmente quiero ver a Kubo* y Sayo*…

―Adrien, no creo que ella sea aficionada a…

― ¡JD! ¡Verónica!―interrumpió un persona a lo lejos.

Adrien hizo una seña sabiendo que era Chloe― ¡Hola Utena*!

―Hola Marinette y Adrien―saludo la chica de cabello rosa.

La catarina analizo su atuendo, parecía un príncipe con toques femeninos y tenía una peluca rosa. Ahora que lo piensa se parecía a una de las chicas que tiene Adrien en estatuilla.

¡Un momento!

¿Qué no esa chica iba en compañía de…?

Miro a lo otra persona que sostenía la mano de Bourgeois; tenía el cabello morado producto de una peluca y un vestido rojo que hacia juego con su cara, los lentes redondos se le recorrían por su nariz ¿Sabrina? Ahora que lo recuerda hace un par de meses le ayudo al rubio en la operación de la prima de Chloe ¿Cómo se llama…? ¡Amber!

Al procesar la información se sorprendió más ―no tanto cuando descubrieron sus identidades―, pero no creyó ver a la presumida hija del Alcalde posando muy cerca de Sabrina a petición de Adrien, aunque está segura que también estaría.

―Te la encargo, Marinette. Acabo de ver a un idiota hacerle ojitos y no lo deseo cerca de mi Himemiya*―explico melosa antes de irse corriendo junto con el rubio.

Marinette seguía en una especie de shock ¿¡Bourgeois enamorada de una chica!? ¿¡Cuando dio indicios de eso!? Al parecer Agreste le conocía como la palma de su mano, pero ¿ahora que podía hacer? Le dieron indicaciones de rencontrarse después en la cafetería.

Ha pasado unos cinco minutos y parece que el sonido de la gente no hace efecto en ambas, tenía que buscar un tema de conversación rápido para que no notara su sorpresa y falta de compresión, la encontró al verse los pies envueltos calcetines azules…

― ¿Te gusta Heathers*?

―Sí, de hecho Chloe pensó en irnos de Chandler* y McNamara*…

― ¡Wow! ¿Por qué no lo hicieron?

―Porque Adrien se pone de mal humor cuando no son sus _shipp's_ ¿Cómo siguen siendo amigos?

―Hasta ahora me sigo preguntando eso, pero ahora lo veo más claro…

La plática las hizo caminar y sus pasos las llevaron a la sección occidental para su comodidad. Al parecer Sabrina era más de Cómics, incluso parecía interesarse en la mercancía Latinoamericana; ella tenía poco conocimiento y empezó a imitarla para buscar algo de su interés.

Bueno su interés se fue abajo cuando vio que hasta había _Fandom_ de ella y los protectores de París, incluso crearon unos personajes ficticios para el origen de los Miraculous.

Bridgette y Félix eran sus nombres.

No lo dudo ni un minuto y agarro todos los cómics que pudo, quería saber que historias han hecho sobre esto. También agarro unos cuantas calcomanías de la Mecánica del Corazón*, seguía fiel en encontrar un buen final para Jack* y Miss Acacia*. El tiempo se fue volando hasta que ambas fueron al punto de reencuentro por un mensaje de Chloe, se sentaron con las compras y pidieron algo de beber.

Sabrina se veía algo inquieta, sostenía la mano que estrecho con la rubia y se sonroja por ello, vacilo un poco hasta que pudo dirigirle una palabra a Marinette.

― ¿Se lo vas a decir a los demás?

― ¿Eh?

―Bueno, sobre que Chloe y yo…―dijo casi en susurro.

―No te preocupes―se apresuró a responder.

―Sé que es una sorpresa, digo, aquí ya es común verlo y todo. Pero Chloe siempre tuvo que tener esa fachada, y por lo general no nos sostenemos las manos en público o nos besamos por…

― ¿Quieres decir qué el Sr. Bourgeois…?―no termino la pregunta cuando ella asintió.

―Todos los hombres importantes ya sean el papá de Adrien o del príncipe que vino, su padre le pide que tenga una relación amorosa con ellos; por eso suele ser lo más irritable posible.

La azabache no sabía que ese era el estilo de vida de la brabucona de la escuela, parecía molestar para ser superior, pero más que una fachada para esconder hasta su verdadera sexualidad ante los ojos críticos de su progenitor.

Sabrina río― ¿Sabes…? Es la primera vez que vengo con ella a este tipo de eventos siendo su novia.

―Yo también, tuvo que apostar para que vinera; pero al final termino gustando.

―También es la primera vez que voy de cosplay, por lo general siempre son ellos los que hacen.

― ¿De pareja?

―Bueno, en la anterior querían ir de Serena* y Tuxeno Mask*―se acercó un poco a ella y le susurro como si fuera un secreto―Chloe es más hábil para ganar una apuesta.

― ¿Por qué?―la pelirroja se alejó.

― ¿Adivina quién fue de Serena?

Marinette lo pensó y soltó una carcajada ante la idea― ¿¡Tienes una imagen de eso!?

―Por supuesto…

Charlaron hasta que escucharon las voces de ambos discutiendo sobre algo.

―Está muy claro, es Iromatsu*, han sacado demasiado arte oficial y los Novios de Junio* es más que prueba suficiente.

―Yo también los vi, Adrienchu~. Me gusta también, pero también le veo posibilidad al KaraJyushi*, Kara…

―Lalala~―se tapó los oídos―Eso es blasfemia.

―Deja la burbuja, Agreste. Ser multishipper* es lo de hoy.

―Ni loco, yo me quedo con mis shipps y tú con tus cosas raras… My Lady!

Se sentaron a descansar, hubo una que otra discusión por parte de los rubios mientras las chicas decidieron no meterse al terreno por temor a ganarse la ley del hielo de alguno de ellos.

Volvieron a recorrer el lugar en compañía de su pareja, uno que otra foto por algún fan. Al hallar el puesto de karaoke saltaron de la emoción, Mari no quería cantar _Our love is God*_ por las expresiones de miedo del rubio, ni _I am damaged*_ por lo dramático que se ponía, _Seventeen*_ sonó e hizo lograr el grito de emoción del público por ambas voces; en cambio Sabrina y Chloe entonaron _Revolution*_

Finalizaron cuando todos los visitantes entonaron la canción de Ladybug.

¿Quién diría que este tipo de evento le haría tan feliz?

Ahora tenía otro tipo de pensar sobre Chloe y una foto de Adrien vestido de _Magic Girl._

* * *

 _Aclaraciones: _

ComicMax: No estoy segura como se llama ese evento en Paris, había leído por ahí algo de Max, pero hasta ahí.

Sakura Card Captor: Es un manga/ anime donde la protagonista (Sakura Kimonoto) debe de recolectar unas cartas mágicas ―Las cartas Clow―.

Kero: Es el guardián de las Cartas Clow y compañero de aventuras de Sakura.

Kubo y Sayo: La creadora y directora del anime Yuri! On Ice, fueron a París para una convención, también quería poner algo referente que también quería ir de cosplay Mari y Adrien, pero no me imagino a nuestra heroína viendo el trasero de Viktor.

Heathers: Fue una película de 1988, lo adaptaron a musical en 2014 donde tuvo una gran aceptación en Broadway. La historia se centra en el último año en el bachiller de Verónica en 1989, la vida estudiantil gira en sobrevivir y las Heathers. Las personas supremas de la escuela, en ese último año Verónica sufre una serie de cambios desde convertirse en una de ellas hasta enamorarse de un chico que la influye a participar en asesinatos.

Verónica Sawyer: Protagonista del musical ―también de la película―, viste de azul, antes era una "nerd" y se volvió otra Heather al saber falsificar notas. Tiene participación en casi todas las canciones, su interés amoroso/novio fue JD; asesino por error a Heather Chandler y fue un accidente el de los mariscales de campo, esos tres fantasmas son un peso para su consciencia .

JD/Jashon Dean: Es co-protagonista, tal vez no tenga mucha participación en el musical como Verónica, pero influye en la historia de forma fuerte al ser ese chico emo que le importa un bledo la vida; asesino a Chandler por error y en cambio los mariscales de campo fueron a propósito. No tiene remordimiento y todo lo hace por amor a Verónica.

Chandler: Es la Heather suprema, la líder de ellas, viste de rojo. Muere al beber destapa caños, también se encentra en el remordimiento de Verónica.

McNamara: Es la Heather amarilla, siente la presión de Duke (Heather verde que quiere remplazar a Chandler) e intenta recurrir al suicidio del cual es salvada por Verónica.

Utena: Es la protagonista de Shoujo Kakumei Utena el manga/anime de fantasía sobre una chica que quiere ser el príncipe en los cuentos por algo que ocurrió en su pasado.

Himemiya: Es el arma de Utena, la prometida de Utena.

Mecánica del Corazón: Es una novela francesa escrita por Mathias Malzieu, en ella habla sobre un chico de corazón como reloj-cucú. Para mantenerse vivo debe seguir ciertas reglas y una de ellas es "No debe enamorarse", en esta regla es donde gira la problemática de la historia. También la adaptaron a película animada ―si van a verla se las recomiendo en francés―.

Jack: Es el protagonista de la Mecánica del Corazón, nació en el día más frío, su corazón se congelo y fue remplazado por un reloj-cucú. Se enamoró de Miss Acacia al verla bailar cuando tenían diez y con ella en su reloj decide seguirla a pesar de las consecuencias.

Miss Acacia: Es el interés amoroso de Jack, no lo reconoce cuando llega al circo ya que sigue pensando en el muchacho de diez años. Es bailarina de flamenco y cantante.

Serena: Protagonista del manga/anime Sailor Moon. Su aparición influyo a muchos artistas para la creación de chicas heroínas mágicas, tanto en oriente como en occidente. Thomas Astruc también fue influenciado por ello y de ahí dio a raíz el proyecto Miraculous Ladybug.

Tuxeno Mask: Es uno de los compañeros de combate de Serena, con sus habilidades ayuda a las Sailor Senshi a lo largo de la historia, es pareja de la protagonista.

Iromatsu: Es el nombre de la shipp en el Fandom de Osomatsu-san. Los integrantes de ello son el segundo y cuarto hermano Matsuno (Karamatsu e Ichimatsu) la shipp tomo fuerza por el capítulo 16.

Novios de Junio: En el arte oficial, donde se ve a Ichimatsu vestido con traje blanco, tiene muñecos para la lluvia una morado con corbata y otro como si fuera novia con flores azules. La interpretación es Iromatsu y a lo largo de todo Junio se han hecho muchos fanarts al respecto.

KaraJyushi: Es el nombre de la shipp en el Fandom de Osomatsu-san. Los integrantes de ello son el segundo y quinto hermano Matsuno (Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu) la shipp tomo fuerza por el capítulo 17.

 _Our love is God:_ Esa canción se puede el apoyo mutuo de Verónica y JD, también se descubren las intenciones nada sanas sobre el amor que le procura JD a Verónica, en ella matan a los mariscales de campo que difamaron a Verónica.

 _I am damaged:_ La penúltima canción del musical ―de hecho yo pienso que es el final perfecto―, es dramática ya que termina con la muerte de JD.

 _Seventeen:_ Otra vez la participación de ambos, donde Verónica le pide ser adolescentes normales a JD, sin más muertes de promedio y está canción está cargada de amor y de sentimiento.

 _Revolution:_ Es el primer opening de Shoujo Kakumei Utena.

¿Gustan reviews?


End file.
